Loving The Enemy
by smyle94
Summary: In this new century of half-bloods,Abigail a half-blood falls in love with her worst enemy without knowing it.Her and her love,Derek,have to decide between sacrificing the other for their loved ones or endangering their own lives for the love they share
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby POV

The cold breeze gusted through the doorway as I opened the front door, making my long brown curls bob. The New York morning air smelt fresh, something much out of the ordinary. My gray eyes closed as I whiffed another breath of air through my chilled lungs then stepped onto the sidewalk outside.

"Close the door! The heater's turned on in here!" my mother called out sweetly from the kitchen.

"Ok, mom!" I replied while clicking the door shut. I adjusted the shoulder straps of my backpack for the hundredth time on my shoulders then twirled and ran toward the awaiting school bus.  
I took a seat on the bus next to my best friend, Sonia. She was a girl of a lean stature and her hair was shoulder length and coal-black. Her eyes were a hazel brilliance and her skin snowy white like mine. I had met her when I was in fourth grade, three years ago. Since then, we were the best of friends.

Somebody pulled on my brown locks from behind me and I twisted my head around and smiled at my other friend, Tim. He had red curly hair and was never seen without his blue cap. He had a crooked smile and his eyes were a light blue. Freckles dotted his round baby face. When he met us about a year ago, he somewhat stuck to me and Sonia. At first we found it sort of freaky but we soon got used to it as we realized how great a friend he was.

"Hey Abby," he squeaked. His mind seemed distracted as he moved his eyes away from me and toward someone else in front of me.

"Hi Tim," I replied then turned and followed Tim's stare only to reach another set of eyes that were staring at me with curiosity.

I frowned, not recognizing the boy who had the ice blue eyes. His hair was a dark, sandy blonde and fell slightly in front of his eyes. His height was probably a little taller than me, not that I could measure that much with him sitting.

As soon as our eyes met, he turned away with a sad frown on his face. I turned back around and gazed at Tim who was now looking at the new boy through small slits of eyes.

"Who's he?" I asked Tim quietly.

"Not sure. We were trying to figure it out through the whole bus ride till the bus got to your house," replied Sonia from next to me, cutting into the small conversation.

"I don't think I like him," mumbled Tim as the bus halted at the front of our school. We all got up and headed out of the bus. As I left my friends and headed for my first period class, I noticed the same boy looking at me again but instead with a small smile playing at his lips. I shot a quick grin back at him then ran to my first class, English.

When English started, I got bored immediately and started doodling on my notebook. When the tardy bell rang, last-minute students stumbled into the room and took their seats in a hurry. I kept my mind busy with drawing and after seconds, I noticed myself drawing the beautiful eyes of the boy.

My focus moved away from my doodling when Mr. Peters cleared his throat in the front of the class and clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

"Class! Settle down! We have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the year," he yelled above the whispering voices, "Everyone, please welcome Derek Castellan." A surging headache randomly hit me as soon as I heard that last name. I felt like I heard it before but I couldn't remember where. My breath caught when the same blue-eyed boy from the bus gaited into the classroom with a shy smile on his face. He scanned the room quickly and his eyes locked with mine as soon as he saw me.

"You may choose out an empty seat," said Mr. Peters while heading back to his desk to take roll. Derek trampled across the room toward me and that's when I noticed an empty desk next to mine. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes as I heard him take the seat next to me.

After Mr. Peters took roll he began his new lecture on the story from our literature books that we were supposed to read the night before. I sluggishly took out my book and flipped the pages till I reached the story then began doodling on the corner of the page lightly. I picked up my head when I felt a light tap on my arm and turned to see Derek's blue eyes gazing at me.

"What page is it on?" he whispered. I drew in a breath in awe as I heard his melodic voice. It sounded warm to my ears so without knowing it, I took his book from his hands and flipped the pages smoothly till I reached the right page.

"Here you go," I breathed back. He smiled an enchanting smile which kept me staring till with full-blown embarrassment, Mr. Peters called on me to face forward.

As soon as the teacher retreated back to his boring lecture, I took out my notebook to start taking notes.

"Nice picture," whispered the same, melodic voice and I looked at my notebook, my cheeks burning bright red, as I noticed the drawing of his eyes lay smack on the front of the spiral. I heard him chuckle lightly and I smacked my hand over the drawing and quickly flipped through the notebook to the next empty page.

I continued taking notes absentmindedly with my face still a crimson red till the bell rang out the charm of first period freedom. As soon as I left the room I felt a light hand grasp my shoulder. I twirled around to face Derek with his hypnotizing stare.

"Could you help me get to my next class?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I cleared my throat as I took his schedule from his extended arm and studied the page. "You have History next. It's over here near my next class. Let me take you." I started walking with the beautiful boy walking side-by-side with me. It earned us a couple stares and all I could do was look down.

"So what's your name?" he started, cutting through the silence.

"Abby Jackson," I replied quietly. I could feel his eyes on me so I decided to keep my head down.

"Jackson? That sounds familiar. Who's your father?"

That question caught me off guard and I halted and looked up into his curious eyes. "He left when I was young," I whispered. Not having a father always got to me for some reason. My mother was sweet and kind but I always felt the incomplete family we had in our house. No one ever asked me a question like that so straight-forward so the thought of it got me to start tearing with sadness.

"Let's keep walking, I don't want you to be late," I whispered as I stepped ahead of him. My feet stopped when his hand grasped my shoulder, making me turn to face him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly. Though I've heard those words millions of times throughout my lifetime, this was the first time I had ever heard them spoken with such honesty. Just looking into his eyes, I knew those words were totally what he felt inside.

After smiling happily back at him, I turned back and headed through the receding crowd and to his class.

"Here it is," I announced.

"Thank you," he replied then patted me on the head before entering the class to be introduced once again. Running to my class, the only thoughts that went through my mind were those of Derek.

By the time it was lunch time, my stomach was growling uncontrollably. As soon as I spotted my friends on a table on the far end of the cafeteria, I scurried over to them.

"Hey," called out Sonia. Greeting them, I sat down and started gobbling down my lunch, only to be interrupted when a figure emerged next to me.

"Hi Abby," I looked up and smiled at Derek who stood there shyly.

"Hey Derek," I replied joyfully. I veered my head toward Tim when I heard him shuffle in his seat. His eyes were glued to Derek and he had an angry look on his face.

"Derek what?" Tim asked with strange venom in his voice.

"Derek Castellan," I replied uneasily, "Why?" As soon as I spoke his last name, Tim's jaw seemed to clench tighter. "What's wrong Tim?"

"May I sit with you guys?" Derek asked, staring nervously at Tim.

"No," Tim answered grumpily.

"Yes," I said, ignoring Tim and scooting over to make room for him.

"So you know Abby?" Sonia began, looking at Derek with awe-filled eyes. "By the way, my name's Sonia."

"Yeah, Abby's in my English class," he replied while pulling out a candy bar. Sonia made an "o" shape out of her mouth and waggled her eyebrows at me while Derek was looking away. I rolled my eyes back at her and shook my head.

"Where did you come from?" Tim asked huffily while staring at Derek, probably deciding to join the conversation.

"I came from uptown New Jersey," Derek answered skeptically. Tim let out a low noise that sounded somewhat like a growl then went back to munching on his food. His eyes never left Derek.

After moments of silence, Derek finally began speaking.

"So, Sonia, have you seen Abby's doodles lately?" he asked with a fake, serious face.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" I yelped as I clamped my hand over his mouth. He let out a low chuckle and Sonia stared at us with a confused face but with a smile on her lips.

We sat there joking around while Tim stayed quiet and angled steady glares at Derek till the bell rang. I went through the rest of the day without seeing Derek except in my thoughts. During art when I had Tim he never spoke to me except for when he warned me to keep away from Derek. I only ignored him and continued on my painting the class was working on.

That night, my dreams were filled with images of Derek. But the frightening part of it all was that they weren't the good dreams I would've rather had with him, but scary ones that caused me to wake up crying, trembling, and screaming in terror in the middle of the night.

Somehow, I felt like somebody was trying to forewarn me a message, a grave one that had to do with Derek. Was I missing some piece of information that was obvious to Tim? Was I in danger?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek POV

I made my way through the dense vines, trees, and shrubs, nearly tripping over every twig on the way. My mind was filled with only one thought, Abby. I knew she was the one my father was looking for, she had to be. That irritating Tim had to be a satyr and besides, her last name _was_ Jackson.

I knew father would be proud of me but one tiny thought that kept nagging me was if I would be proud of myself. My thinking soon seized as the abandoned harbor emerged from between the trees. I placed my hand on my forehead to shade my eyes and scanned the murky waters till my father's demon cruise ship, _Princess Andromeda, _came into view. All thoughts of feelings for Abby halted as I smiled wickedly at the old ship.

I ran around the harbor on the wooden deck. It made screeches and whines every time I slammed my foot on it. Once I reached the ship, I was greeted by two ghostly humans with evil smiles shaping their faces. My father had told me they were arisen from the dead by him and the Titan Lord Atlas long ago when he was after Abby's father. Since then, they had served him well.

The two pale figures opened the doorway of the ship and let out a large wooden plank. Cautiously, I made my way over it and at last, I was on the safety of the ship.

"Master Luke is waiting for you on the top deck," screeched one of the humans grimly.

Without turning back to acknowledge them, I crossed my way over to the other end of the ship and climbed the stairs till I reached the deck where my amazing father stood, staring out into the sea with his hands held behind his back. As soon as I stepped foot onto the deck, he turned to me with his same blue eyes as mine and grinned. He had sandy hair and a small growing beard. Sleepless nights were marked by the purple circles under his eyes.

"Welcome back, my son," he announced steadily, "How was your first day at this school?"

"Fine, father."

"Is it her?" he asked with blazing curiosity in his eyes. I stood quiet for a second, knowing that if I told him yes, her life would be endangered. I pondered that thought for a moment but a fiercer voice inside of my head echoed: "Better safe than sorry."

"Yes," I breathed.

An evil smile slowly formed on my father's face and he began laughing happily. The purple circles seemed to disappear from beneath his eyes as this new news sunk in.

"That's my boy!" he laughed as he ruffled my head, something definitely new. "We shall have her by tomorrow!"

This statement took me aback and I stared at him with horror. "Tomorrow? Don't you think that's a little too soon?" I spoke, trying to keep my voice steady with not much luck. My father stopped chuckling and gazed at me curiously.

"I mean-," I corrected, trying hard not to break my trail of words, "That satyr, Tim, is already on to me. If I make a move too soon he'll realize the danger and then he'll take her to that camp you used to go to."

Memories of the camp seemed to flood back into him and he began shaking his head wildly.

"Your right," he huffed, defeated. "I will give you a week to befriend her so she can begin to trust you. After that, the plans will be in play. Understood?" He looked at me like he would when he wanted his commands to be fulfilled immediately. Not wanting to anger him, I nodded my head quickly. A new thought suddenly hit me as I remembered something else from school today. I kept throwing it around in my head, deciding if I should tell my father or not.

He noticed me wavering then asked, "What is it my son?" I only shook my head and he gave me a stern stare that seemed to penetrate through me. I uttered the words, hypnotized.

"There is one more thing," I began, "There may be two. The girl has another friend that the satyr seems to be protecting as well." My father's interest suddenly changed and he gazed at me intently.

"The name?" he questioned.

"Sonia," I whispered. My father's figure suddenly changed and he began trembling. My mouth opened ajar as I saw this new behavior of my father for the first time.

My father grabbed at the rail of the deck with his trembling fingers and began to cry. Not knowing what to do, I offered my hand. He shook it off and took his pose again, his eyes still moving unevenly.

"I want the two of them," he whispered.

"But how?" I questioned, remembering our devised plan was only made to capture one person.

"Do you have any classes with Sonia?" he asked, trembling at her name.

After pondering for a while, I nodded slowly. "Actually, yes I do. We have Science together after lunch."

"Then I want you to repeat the same plan with her _after_ you finish with the first girl."

Knowing this would be the end of our conversation, I bowed my head in obedience and headed for my chambers on the bottom of the cruise ship. I stopped in my gait and turned to say one more thing to my dad.

"I have an English test I have to study for," I grinned.

He smiled at me kindly and joked, "There giving you tests already?" After giving him a smile, he waved me off and I descended the stairs with a satisfied grin on my face. Little did I know how much danger I was really putting Abby in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Derek POV

So I went through the week, dreading each new day. The day after I spoke to my father, I couldn't look Abby in the eye at school. Knowing I had given her away and revealed her to danger made me cringe with hopelessness. But then again, she seemed to have changed too since that day. Every time I got near her she would wince or step back as if frightened. She even kept her distance or totally ignored me at times. In the inside, it hurt to see her afraid at me. But my logical side kept telling me it was supposed to be like this. She's supposed to be afraid of her enemies whether she knew them or not.

During English on the day before the plan was supposed to take place, I felt a note slide onto my desk and I turned to see Abby's shy grin. I unfolded the note and read the words scrawled on the cringed paper.

Hey, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I shouldn't be acting this way to a new student like you. Friends?

-A.J.

A slow smile spread across my face without me even noticing it. I glanced up to see Abby relieved of my happiness. She picked up the notebook on her desk and pointed to a picture drawn on the top. I took the notebook from her extended hands and gazed at the drawing.

I nearly laughed out loud as I saw the picture of our teacher in a cartoon-form. His glasses were gigantic and his body was well-rounded. His hair was thinning and in his talk bubble it read: blah, blah, blah. On the far side she wrote: "Do you know what the heck he's talking about?"

I chuckled lightly and beamed a smile at Abby who was giggling to herself. As she sat there laughing quietly I stared at her with sadness in my eyes. She looked at me with her gray eyes and our gaze locked. Right away she started blushing and she grabbed the notebook off my desk. My eyes stayed on her as I began mentally slapping myself. What had I done? I shouldn't have told my father about her. She doesn't deserve whatever my father plans to do.

At that moment, that thought hit me. I hadn't really pondered about what my father was planning to do. All I had been doing was following orders, oblivious of what my unawareness would cause.

Looking down at my desks, I lightly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Once it was time for lunch, I decided to head outside. Sitting with Abby and Sonia for one more second would probably put me through a depression. As I changed my course to the doors leading to the outside, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and faced the stormy gray eyes of Abby.

"Where are you going?" she asked with slight concern on her face.

Fumbling with my words, I finally answered, "I feel like eating outside."

The answer I least expected traveled out of her mouth. "Oh that sounds nice. Is it alright if I tag along?"

Without even putting a thought to it, I nodded my head.

As soon as we were outside and under a tree eating, I began to feel awkward. She put in a comment once in a while about the nice weather or how English was boring. I only nodded and agreed. What a loser I can be.

Suddenly, she turned her whole body so that she was face-to-face with me and she sighed deliberately.

"Derek?" she spoke inaudibly.

My focus immediately turned to her. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm sorry about this whole week," she continued, "The thing is, the night of the day I met you--," her eyes started moving away from me and she began blushing, "This is going to sound stupid, but that night I had a terrible nightmare." At that thought, she began shivering. Finally, she continued, "You were in it, and the scary part was that you were chasing me. For some reason I was afraid of you and I kept running and running away from you." Her eyes then fell back on me. "I kept running till I couldn't run anymore. I fell over and you were there over me. You had a sword," at that thought she laughed gently and shook her head. "As soon as you were over me I felt the worst fear I had ever felt before. I woke up then, screaming and crying." When the memory of the horrid dream flooded back into her, tears fell off her face and I instinctively reached over to comfort her. I was startled yet happy when she placed her head on my chest and began weeping. My hand swept lightly over her hair and made patterns on her back.

"It's OK," I whispered quietly to her. The hard part was that I knew that it truly wasn't OK and it will never be OK for her.

After minutes, she slowly picked up her head and gazed at me. Wiping away her tears she joked, "I know, it's stupid. I ignored you just because of a random dream I had. Go ahead, laugh at me."

Instead, I saw myself staring intently at the grass next to me, realizing how true her dream could become. I despised myself at that moment. I looked up into her curious, beautiful eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she laughed. Her joking seized, however, as she noticed how serious I was. Her eyelids fell slightly and without warning she leaned back against me, her mouth only inches from mine.

"I should be the one apologizing," she whispered. Greedily, I leaned my head in closer, just wanting her and only her.

Our mouths were only centimeters apart when I heard rushing footsteps head toward us. Abby pulled back instantly and smiled with relief and embarrassment as her two friends emerged, Tim first of course. He gave me a nasty glare and pulled at Abby's arm.

"Come on, Abby! The bell's going to ring soon!" he cried impatiently.

Sonia came up from behind him and said, "Oh were sorry if we interrupted anything." Her face was glowing red and she whispered a quick sorry to Abby who only looked away with redder cheeks.

"No we're not!" exclaimed Tim. After getting Abby up, he led her away from me and into the school. She glanced back at me and waved with a grin on her face. She would've probably run back to me if it hadn't been for that satyr idiot. I huffed in dismay then looked at them again and gazed at Sonia. Remembering how my father acted when I mentioned her, I wondered what was so important about her that made him so depressed.

I turned back to pick up my backpack and ran back into the building. Just thinking tomorrow would be me and Abby's last English class together made me want to cry. The dream had frightened her to the point where she had a weeping fit, so how would she act if her dream came to life?

I cringed at the thought of the entire burden I placed on her shoulders just because she was the daughter of a dad she never knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby POV

My eyes stayed put on the door to English class. I sat on my desk and grew impatient as I waited for Derek to show up. When finally he entered the room with a candy bar in his hand, a big grin spread across my face.

He made his way between the desks and reached his without taking notice of me. I frowned and cleared my throat.

"Hey Derek," I spoke happily. He looked at me and that's when I noticed the purple circles under his eyes. "Oh my gosh, did you not sleep last night?" I asked.

A tired smile grew on his face and he nodded slowly. But the smile disappeared as soon as it came and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Quietly, as if straining his voice to do so, he offered me a piece of his chocolate bar.

"No thank you," I laughed and pushed the chocolate away.

"Please?" he asked slowly while waving the air above the chocolate as if it smelled delicious. He frowned unpleased, making me change my mind quickly.

I gave him a curious stare then slowly said, "OK, if that really makes you happy."

It seemed to me like he was slightly relieved and he broke off a piece of his unbitten candy and offered it to me. I sluggishly grasped it from his hand, our skin lightly touching, and popped it in my mouth. Before even tasting it, he put the rest away in his backpack and placed his head on his desk.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" I asked curiously.

He gazed up at me with a sad face. "No," he whispered, "I lost my appetite."

Feeling awkward, I turned back to face forward and took out my book just as Mr. Peters started class. After minutes, I glimpsed to the side and saw Derek still looking at me. I managed a small smile only to be greeted back with a frown. Turning back to face forward, I heard him let out an uneasy breath.

My mind wandered between worlds as I started daydreaming for what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes. I placed my head lightly on my desk and shut my eyes as thoughts bombarded my brain. Suddenly, I sat up straight with a howl as a jolt of pain shot through me. I held my stomach and moaned as vomit began traveling up my throat.

"Can I be excused," I moaned as I rushed out of the door. Mr. Peters just nodded with a confused look on his face.

Once I reached the girl's restroom, everything that was sitting in my stomach that day came out of me. When it seemed like I threw up everything inside of me. I washed out my mouth and slowly made my way back to class, feeling somewhat better. Not knowing why I had suddenly felt so sick, I looked down at my shoes and watched myself step from tile to tile. I continued this pattern till hands seized my shoulders roughly and unexpectedly.

"Derek? What's wrong, what are you doing here?" I asked quickly when I found out it was him. Without answering he pulled me back with him to the hall I came from.

"Derek what are you doing?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Abby just listen to me OK? Don't make this harder than it already is for me." He pushed me ahead of him. I was unable to shrug him off for he held my hands behind my back with one of his hands.

I gasped as he kicked the door to the boy's restroom open. "Let go of me Derek! This isn't funny!"

Ignoring me, he began pushing me inside. I pushed my back against him, trying to make him stumble back out but he wouldn't budge.

"If you don't let go of me right now I'm going to scream!" I warned him loudly.

"Don't," he replied with a hint of a growl. I drew in my breath for a loud scream but breathed back out slowly and dizzily as scented cotton was stuffed up my nose.

"You made me do this, Abby. I'm sorry. I really do like you though."

My legs gave way from beneath me and I slid to the floor. Everything around me grew unsteady. Derek left me to retrieve something from one of the stalls then came out with a long, curved metal stick. He stuck it between two tiles at the far end of the bathroom floor and pulled up. The tile began coming out. Using his hands, he gripped it, and threw it aside. He continued doing this till a hole appeared that led to blackness.

I suddenly realized the truth. "The candy you gave me made me sick, didn't it? Why did you do that to me?" I mumbled.

"In you go," he whispered, ignoring my question. He gave me a sorrowful stare and a tear gleamed on his cheek. "My father will be waiting for you at the other end."

"You're nuts," I uttered, my vision slowly darkening.

I felt hands tug me up from my arms. With no effect, I tried pushing away Derek.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried, "I thought you loved me." I felt his pace stop at those words.

"I do," he whispered. At that moment, the door to the bathroom slammed open and Derek was hit unexpectedly by a stone, leaving a gash on his head. He trampled to the floor, dropping me as well, and started howling with agony.

"You little traitor!" I heard the familiar voice of Tim cry. His warm hands pulled me up and with unbelievable strength he threw me onto his shoulder and ran out the door.

"Derek!" I cried, reaching out to him as I saw him sprawled on the floor with blood oozing out of his head. He gave me one last longing look before the bathroom door closed behind me.

The icy blue eyes were the last image I saw before at last, darkness enveloped me and I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Abby POV

My hand flew to my forehead as a pounding headache echoed through me. The seat around me was vibrating and I slowly picked up my head.

I glanced around me, noting I was in my mom's car. Sleeping next to me was Sonia, her head lying on my lap. Trying not to disturb her, I turned, faced forward, and saw the back of my mom's head as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Mom?" I croaked.

Looking at me through her rearview mirror with her gray eyes, she smiled happily. "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake?" Her blonde locks bobbed as she giggled softly. That's when I noticed Tim sitting next to her, his eyes too busy scanning the mirror on the side of the car. I gazed outside and noticed the green hills that zipped past us as we drove at a fast pace.

"Where are we?" I asked a bit too loudly, waking up Sonia.

Sonia grumbled lightly as if in her dream then sat up, yawned, then stretched. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around her and nearly panicked.

"Where am I?" she cried.

"Don't worry sweety, you're fine," my mom assured her from the front seat.

Finally observing our presence, Sonia relaxed a little.

"Mom, where are you taking us?" I asked politely yet impatiently.

Suddenly, my mom heaved out a sigh. "I guess it's time I tell you girls."

"Tell us what?" asked Sonia, growing slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm taking you two to a camp called Camp Half-Blood."

"A camp?" I questioned hysterically, "Wait, did Tim even tell you what happened to me?"

My mother nodded slowly and sighed, "That is exactly why I must take you there."

"What happened?" asked Sonia, growing more and more confused.

"Let me tell you both exactly what's going on, then questions," replied my mom sternly. "First of all, do you two know Greek Mythology?"

"Yes mom, we learned it last year. We both basically know it like the back of our hands." Sonia let out a laugh as the memories flooded into her.

"Well, Camp Half-Blood is a training camp for kids who are sons and daughters of Greek Gods and Goddesses. It protects the kids from people like Derek and the enemies who are determined to destroy the Olympians."

"What does that have to do with me?" I questioned, thinking the whole thing sounded absurd.

"Abigail, your father is a Greek God."

"Huh?" Sonia and I replied at the same time. A lump formed in my throat at the thought of having a father, let alone a Greek God-type father.

"Your father is Perseus, Lord of the Earth," my mother announced with a proud grin on her face.

"How are we supposed to believe that? Besides, aren't the Greek Gods just some old myth?" questioned Sonia.

"Tim?" commanded my mom.

Finally looking away from the side mirrors, he twirled toward me and Sonia with a big grin. He pulled off the cap on his head for the first time and I gasped as two little small horns poked out from beneath it. "I'm a satyr," he announced happily. He reached over to his feet and pulled off his shoes easily. He extended his leg to us, showing the unbelievable goat hooves.

"Oh my God," breathed Sonia. She tenderly touched the hooves and the goat fur that came from beneath his pant legs. "It's true."

"By the way," my mother laughed, "You should probably start saying Gods instead of God now."

Finally believing my mom, I resumed to the conversation. "Wait, so you're telling me that this camp is for the gods' children? Then how are you three supposed to get in?"

A smile spread across my mother's face. "Who said I wasn't?"

"You're a half-blood?" I questioned.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Sonia gasped happily. "Am I one too?"

My mother slowly shook her head. "No darling, but you are very important as well. Your mother is Thalia, one of the greatest heroes of all time." Sonia's face brightened as she remembered how she used to tell me that Thalia was her favorite heroine.

Remembering that she lived with foster parents, I smiled as well.

"I have a mother," she exclaimed happily as she gave me a hug that I gladly returned. I heard my mom chuckling joyfully from the front seat and we all joined in happily.

"What about Sonia, though? Will she still be able to enter the camp?" I asked after our brief moment of joy.

"Yes, of course. Other mortals are allowed in if welcomed by a half-blood."

"Mom," I began, suddenly remembering something. "I had a dream last week about Derek. Somehow, I knew in my dream that he was my enemy and I tried running away from him."

My mother only smiled and gazed at me. "It is normal for Gods to send their children dreams to warn them. It's especially common at camp." I grinned at the thought that my father had given me that dream. Sitting back on my seat, adrenaline rushed through me as I thought about the campers that were just like me, waiting to greet us when I get there.

"They're gaining on us!" Tim suddenly yelled out as he pointed to the mirror he was observing.

I felt the car speed up and I turned my head around to scan the area behind us. In the distance, I saw a stampede of figures slowly getting nearer and nearer.

"Hurry mom!" I yelled.

"Stupid car," she mumbled as she slammed down on the accelerator.

I let out a blood-curling scream when the first hit slammed our car forward. Something had rammed us from behind, sending our car toppling over. I looked back, seeing a gigantic bull-man creature which I recognized as a Minotaur who for some reason had a missing horn.

"Get out of the car!" my mother screamed over the noise of the trampling car. "Run up to that hill with the pine tree on it and run past the tree. You'll be fine by then!"

Shoving my door open, I jumped out of the car along with everyone else. They all headed toward the hill with the tree and I followed behind. Tim pulled out something that looked like a small reed and began playing enchanting songs. Mesmerized by the music I trampled over myself and fell over onto the grass. I glanced back, noticing the oncoming crowd of humans led by him. Derek.

The Minotaur, recovering from the hit he made, shook his head to clear it then glared at me with his red-rimmed eyes. I screamed and scrambled to get up. The crowd of people took a shortcut to the top of the hill and cut off my mother, Tim, and Sonia. I tried to sprint but was pushed aside by the Minotaur. After falling over, I picked my head off the ground and saw the Minotaur aiming at me again. He launched full force at me and I side-stepped him, sending him toppling over. Not wanting him to hurt my friends, I ran after him and jumped onto his back. He began lashing out in different directions and bucking but couldn't get me off his back for I had his available horn in my hand. Holding on to it for dear life, I began banging my other fist onto the Minotaur's head.

Sonia let out a scream in the distance as one of the humans in the old-fashioned looking army grabbed at her arm. She smacked the man on the face and kicked his stomach in, making him stagger over and fall. She moved her head from side to side, searching. As soon as she spotted me, she sprinted over and soon, she caught the interest of the Minotaur.

"No!" I screamed as he began charging at my frightened best friend. She stood still and pale as the creature headed her way and the only thing I could do was bang the thing on the head. I looked ahead of Sonia and noticed Derek, aiming with a sword at Tim. Anger and rage boiled up inside of me as I realized the one I stupidly fell in love with caused all of this. Yelling in irritation, I pulled hard against the horn of the Minotaur till I heard a loud "_snap_".

The creature let out an earsplitting cry and I fell off his back as I lost balance. I gazed at my hand and gasped as I handled the horn between my two hands. Looking up, I saw just in time as the Minotaur charged at me, two missing horns, while I stood directly in his path. Pulling Sonia aside with me, I realized I could use the cracked horn in my hand as a weapon and as the bull-man raced past us, I pounded the horn into his side and pushed it in till the Minotaur stopped in his tracks to cry out with a deafening roar. He fell to his legs and screeched as he turned into sand and was blown away by the wind.

Sonia let out a loud gulp while I finally remembered her standing next to me.

"Abby," she whispered.

Not having time to respond, I remembered my mother and Tim who were still fighting off the army of people. "Hurry!" I yelled to Sonia as I began running up the hill to them with the horn still in my sweating palm.

Sonia raced behind me and shoved herself through the crowd of people till she fell and rolled over to the other side of the tree, to safety.

Tim, who was still playing the lyre in his hand, moved between the humans, fastening them down with vines that grew from the ground to the beat of his tune. My mom ran between the stuck forms and made it to safety on the hill and Tim followed behind. The humans were slowly loosening themselves so I hurriedly past them and neared the tree.

I suddenly fell forward when someone tried to grab me from behind. I turned onto my back and once again stared into the mesmerizing eyes of Derek.

"Get away from me!" I growled as I tried to crawl over to safety. My mom crossed over to help me but was stopped when one of the pale humans attacked her after breaking loose from the vines.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," he whispered as he fastened me down. Raising the blade so that it pointed at me and was held above his head, I realized what he was about to do.

"You're going to kill me?" I cried, not believing it at all. His far away eyes suddenly came back into focus and the sword in his hands wobbled.

"This is just like my dream," I whispered out loud. A tear glistened on his cheek and I noticed the gauze wrapped around his forehead was stained in blood. "You told me it was going to be alright. You lied to me." The last words came out of my mouth in a hushed sound. I stared at him without blinking and suddenly tears flooded out of my eyes.

"I thought you loved me," I croaked.

He opened his mouth to reply then he threw his sword to the side and fell to his knees in front of me.

"I do," he cried. He tried to touch my hair but I pushed his hand away. Afraid of him, I crawled away on my elbows. I thought he was going to try to stop me but he just stayed still. Knowing this was my chance, I rolled over onto my stomach and heaved myself up. The necklace that had been around my neck caught onto a plant and broke off. I tried grabbing for it but my mom's arms reached over and pulled me up.

She pulled me along with her and I looked back just in time to see my gleaming necklace in Derek's hand. He made a fist around it and gazed at me, a tear running down his cheek and onto the grass. I let out a stifled cry as I realized this may be the last time I would see him.

Turning back around, I sped up with my mom to the safety of my new home, Camp Half-Blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Derek POV

"She's gone," I whispered to myself after Abby disappeared behind the hill with her mother. I felt her necklace scrunched up inside my hands and I quickly stuffed it into my pocket.

I nearly jumped when I felt a hand clasp me on my shoulder. "Father?" I whispered when I saw him standing behind me. Rapidly, I stood to face him.

"Where's the girl?" he questioned with an angry tone in his voice.

"I—she got away," I answered.

"And you let her go?" So he had seen me giving her mercy.

I stood there, dumbfounded, till I straightened my back and looked my dad in the eye.

"Yes, I let her get away."

When I saw his face begin turning red with fury, I stepped back uneasily, wishing I hadn't said that.

"And why did you do that?"

After thinking for a minute, I realized the whole truth of it all. "Because, father, I have nothing against her. You don't need me to complete the task that weighs on your shoulders. I am sorry but I can't do this anymore." I picked up the sword he had given to me to kill her with and placed it in his hands. He stood still, eyeballing me with a confused look on his face. After bowing my head, I began to walk past him but he held me firm by the shoulder.

"You're right," he whispered. I stared at him with another dumbfounded look on my face. Did he really mean that?

"I know why you didn't kill her," he continued. He gave me a gentle smile and ruffled my hair. "You like her," he chuckled. My mouth stood on its hinges and I felt my face blushing as I began to hear the unbelievable.

"No that's—," he shushed me and continued.

"I shouldn't be doing this to you. I know you want to see her again and I shall fulfill that desire for you."

"What, what are you talking about?" I asked frantically, feeling my face grow redder and redder.

"I know you do. I know how it feels," he said, mostly to himself. He then looked back down at me after scanning the sky. "So do you want to see her or not?" He asked it firmly, as if this was my last chance to take the offer, so I found myself nodding frantically. He chuckled lightly as he ruffled my hair again then walked down the hill and back toward the car he came from.

"Tonight, I promise you son, you shall see her," he called over his shoulder. A part of me was joyful and happy. It wanted to prance around with the thought of seeing Abby again. My other half was dead-on suspicious about the conversation and what my dad was up to. Flooding my mind with the thoughts of Abby, I immediately erased those suspicious thoughts.

Luke POV

After walking away from my son, I felt a laugh cackle out of me. He could be so gullible at times and I needed to teach him not to trust others so easily, of course, after this plan was complete. I glanced over my shoulder at him and saw a smile lighting up his face as he stared longingly at the pine tree that stood alone on the hill.

"Poor kid," I thought.

As soon as all the human ghosts I had revived long ago were ready to leave, I edged toward my car. I called over my shoulder for Derek to hurry up and get into the car.

"Master, will we proceed to plan B?" asked a gruff voice, the leader of the human army, after I had opened the driver's door to the black mustang.

"No," I replied evilly, "I've got a better idea. And this time, it won't fail."


End file.
